Fábulas de un beso
by icecream kuraki
Summary: Serie de drabbles (tipo lolicon, pero no demasiado). "Capítulos románticos, sin relaciones abusivas, poco explícito". Al contacto con un beso, se logra una dinámica cambiante, así como la primera mirada al amor.


**Disclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **

Serie de drabbles, con una Rin más pequeña (pero tampoco no tanto ¿ok?). Esto es un experimento (un reto personal), quise ver que me salía. Pueden decir que es lolicon, pero no saldrá tan pequeña esta Rin en la edad, además dependerá de la situación que sea el drabble, además el lolicon involucra a niños y a pre-adolescentes, es variado en parte. Habrá capítulos donde haya escenas para adultos (lime) y en otros, donde no haya nada (tipo normal). Puede que les guste o que no, igual no voy a comentar nada de que hay que ser abiertos de mente, porque esto es solo ficción, no hay niños reales aquí, son dibujos, ya en un aspecto de la vida real, la situación es totalmente diferente y los infantes deben ser protegidos, para no sufrir tocamientos.

Y en parte aquí, NO habrá relaciones obligadas (No consensuales), aquí lo pondré todo con respeto y de modo PERMITIDO (SI consensual). La idea, surgió al ver algunas imágenes, a mi imaginación se le ocurrió y listo. Si preguntan porque se me ocurrió, yo pienso que Sesshomaru al ser un youkai, tiene valores muy diferentes al de los humanos, entonces algunas acciones que él pueda hacer, puede ser discutibles para nosotros, pero él no se regiría por la moralidad en el mundo humano. Igual, Rin tiene poder sobre él, si ella dice que "no", él pararía inmediatamente, porque ambos se quieren por igual. Asimismo, en épocas pasadas, era normal que a las niñas las educaran para ser mujeres, esposas o concubinas, desde una edad muy temprana, y a veces, las casaban con hombres mayores.

-Otra cosa, no acepto estar en el foro de los Malos fics. Si no te llega a gustar, puedes comentar, pero no dejes mensajes de tipo ofensivo, hay mejores formas de decir las cosas, hablo de ser educado.

-La edad de Rin aquí, tiene 11 años (las iré especificando).

**Aclaración:**  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado este capítulo.

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Drabble 1: Sensaciones (parte 1)**

Las risas de una pequeña niña, inundaban el ambiente, en ráfagas de alegría, que se almacenaban en los corazones de los testigos presentes, como si fueran matices esplendorosos, siguiendo fijos en el horizonte, pareciendo inalcanzables. Rin abrió lentamente sus ojos de matiz castaño, como si fueran esas avellanas que se alzaban graciosamente en lo alto de las copas de los árboles, esperando algún momento, para juguetear con los pequeños animalitos del bosque, que pululaban cerca de sus apremiantes ramas, para brindar un cuestionable cobijo en otro alejado lugar.

La pequeña se acurruco más cerca de cierto inu-youkai, posándose mejor encima de su ancho pecho, sosteniéndose de uno de sus hombros con su diminuta mano, rozando sin querer a la peluda estola que se erguía cerca de ellos, para acomodarse y sentarse mejor en su regazo, después de haber disfrutado de una sustanciosa cena, que consistió en un par de pescados fritos y algunos frutos. Esos animales acuáticos, los había cogido el demonio de orbes ámbar, para la cena de aquella calurosa tarde. El youkai procedió a limpiarles las finísimas escamas, mientras los asentaba bajo el toque de la fogata, en lo que se iba apelmazando el idolatrado calor en ese tejido acuoso, para conseguir freírlos adecuadamente, en lo que se revelaba una señal parda, en el costado inferior donde el alimento colgaba de la tira de madera, enlazados con un delicado hilo de cáñamo. Él se preocupaba mucho por su protegida, estando al pendiente de que se alimentara adecuadamente, no quería que Rin anduviera con un aspecto delgado y desnutrido, llegando a mostrar signos de un deslucido abandono, sería muy perjudicial para la niña. A esta conclusión había llegado él, cuando se dio cuenta que la jovencita tenía algunas dificultades para conseguir su propio alimento, cuando se trepaba a los árboles y tomaba frutos secos, en vez de comer frutos frescos de la temporada, o también cuando ella se esmeraba en cazar algunos animales pequeños, pero estos escapaban por las frágiles trampas que les intentaba poner y finalmente, por las inclemencias del tiempo, cuando se le ocurría meter sus diminutas manos bajo el agua helada del río y terminar con un molesto entumecimiento; provocando aún más la preocupación por parte de él.

Rin se mantenía tranquila en presencia del youkai, estando ya acostumbrada a los monstruos y a los seres sobrenaturales, con los cuales convivía diariamente, ellos eran su nueva familia para ella desde hace tiempo. Sonriendo de nuevo ante tal pensamiento, la infante no pudo evitar sentir una alegría inmensa en su pecho, que la condensaba con una fuerza inmisericorde, a un punto en el que le provocaba, un fugaz nerviosismo con el palpitar desbocado de su puro corazón, como si fueran un papel mural que parecían componer una elegante obra cargada en miles de fragmentos con el muelle de la esperanza.

Una fuerte brisa templada, se coló a través de los cabellos castaños de la pequeña, haciendo que bailotearan las delicadas hebras en graciosos espirales, en una invitación silenciosa a la entrada de un misterioso acontecimiento, zumbando alrededor con una dulce armonía, transmitiéndole un inesperado escalofrió, que le ocasiono un ramalazo de la sensación de piel de gallina en su tersa piel, patinándose por la zona de su cuello y la espalda. Al estar temblando con el cuerpo encogido sobre sí misma, resplandecientemente un poco pálida en medio de aquel pastizal, recargada sobre el cuerpo de su salvador, la estola comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, como si tuviera vida propia, envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo, brindándole calor con su esponjosa textura, protegiendo su minúsculo cuerpo en contra del viento, ante tal acción, Rin se dio cuenta que, el señor Sesshomaru-sama cuidaba una vez más de ella, él siempre era tan bueno. Ella estaba muy agradecida con él, por sus amables cuidados y por su protección, incluso en una forma tan sutil. Ya no se sentía, tristemente vulnerable como lo había sido antes de conocerlo, porque su valiente compañía, le brindaba candor a sus inquietados sentidos en medio de tal caos incomprensible de activas emociones que circulaban por su mente.

Esbozándole una sonrisa tímida al contacto con él, jalándolo un poco del hombro, para hacer una especie de apalancamiento para acercarse más al muchacho, en un movimiento rápido, como un fugaz balanceo que termino torpemente, con un beso de sus labios rosados en la mejilla del demonio, donde figuraban dos marcas de color magenta. Con la misma precipitación, ella se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo un exacerbado nerviosismo, mostrándose con el ligero rubor que se coloreó en sus pómulos. La pequeña se sentía extraña, habiendo dejando a la vista, una demostración abierta de afecto, que podría molestarlo a él. Rin empezó a reír de forma traviesa, desviando su mirada, dejando en estupefacción al demonio de cabellera platinada.

Acabando de él murmurar espaciadamente, "¿Qué?", el demonio estaba sorprendido. Tenía rondando la pregunta, acerca del porqué ella había puesto sus labios en su rostro. Él arqueo una de sus cejas, observándola de soslayo, aunque no del modo con la boca desencajada, sino como si quisiera ver más allá de su alma y sus motivos, pensando que tener a su lado a la pequeña, era una bendición peculiar, pero a la vez, algún mensaje del indagador destino, adornado con una brillante energía. Rin también lo volteo a ver de frente, prestando atención a la tez confundida de él, y decidió precipitadamente, lanzarse a darle un segundo beso en los labios específicamente, que tuvo de duración menos de un segundo. Sesshomaru en ese instante, se sobresaltó. No había esperado que su protegida, lo hiciera de nuevo, pensó que solo sería una vez. Además, la duda que lo asaltaba acerca del hecho de que la niña puso su boca en la suya, no entendía el propósito de tal acción en su persona, sumándole que Rin seguía bastante sonrojada, como si se asemejara a la frescura paradójica de un lote de ramillete de azucenas. Descubriendo que él podía saborear todavía ese inaudito sabor, en el paladar de su boca, algo sutil y suave, como un té azucarado cargado de frutillas rojas, un acierto que lo complacía, no siendo de todo desagradable, puesto que no era lo que él había razonado, de que un humano podría tener un sabor interesante.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio unos instantes, con sus ojos brillando bajo la luz que se colaba entre las ramas de la copa del árbol, donde se hallaban ambos recargados. Y él seguía inmerso en la duda, de que si acaso por eso el resto de los demonios se llegaban a comer a los humanos, por su indeleble sabor. Con la crispación de su rostro cincelado, él continúo reflexionando, mientras Rin se retorcía en su cobijo, visiblemente incómoda, con su cabeza cabizbaja. De alguna forma, la niña le tenía que explicar su anterior comportamiento. Decidiéndose por lo más sensato con aquel gesto tan extraño, le masculló con seriedad, pero fuera de su habitual toque de frialdad, para llamar la atención hiperactiva de la chiquilla, mencionando su nombre, "Rin…", sonando como una afirmación, pero a la vez, como una pregunta.

Entonces la joven rió disimuladamente, rodando sus ojos, en lo que levantaba su mirada hacia el rostro de él, comprendiendo que posiblemente su querido guardián, quería saber lo que era un simple beso. Él siempre lograba calmarla, logrando un efecto apaciguado en su alma, como un bálsamo en sus miedos, que le daba tranquilidad a su ser, en los momentos de mayor riesgo, cuando se encontraban en alguna batalla.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
